


Just Like That Book By Nabokov

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddymonth, Facials, M/M, Teacher/Student, Underage-ish?, minor comeplay, some slight spanking, this is probably the dirtiest thing I've written for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't entirely sure why Mr. Tomlinson asked him to stay after class, but he certainly wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That Book By Nabokov

**Author's Note:**

> So, this thing has been like birthing a baby. I know it's not that long, but I'm incredibly nervous about it because there have been so many more phenomenal fics written for daddy!month. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint! This is totally and completely inspired by [this](http://prettytruthsandlies.tumblr.com/post/77951557853/mr-tomlinson-gives-extra-credit) picture drawn by the incredible and wonderful [prettytruthsandlies](prettytruthsandlies.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. Give her all your love!
> 
> A special thanks to [louisandharryandlove](louisandharryandlove.tumblr.com) for the hand-holding, beta, and cheerleading. This fic wouldn't have been half of what it is without you encouraging me the entire time. 
> 
> Also, I would like to thank my wonderfully depraved husband for helping me with a few pieces of sexual writer's block, lol. Just don't ask.
> 
> The title was taken from the Police song "Don't Stand So Close To Me". I thought that it worked. 
> 
> If you like this, come say [hi!](bandanasandband-tees.tumblr.com)

The ticking clock on the wall was loud in Harry’s ears, echoing in time with the rhythmic thumping in his chest.  It seemed like it went on forever as the hand crept closer and closer to half three. His skin was itching in anticipation; Mr. Tomlinson had asked him to stay after school. He wasn’t sure why because his brain had shut down after that. The very idea of being alone with Mr. Tomlinson was enough to make Harry squirm in his desk.

Mr. Tomlinson was probably the fittest teacher that their pathetic little school had ever seen. He had gorgeous blue eyes and sharp cheekbones that made Harry a little weak in the knees. Couple that with the scruff on his jaw and his penchant for wearing pants that accentuated the delicious curve of his arse, it was no wonder Harry was, at risk of sounding cliché, hot for teacher. It didn’t help that he was smart as a whip and loved to crack jokes, either. Nearly everyone Harry knew had a bit of a crush on Mr. Tomlinson.

The bell rang, jolting Harry out of his thoughts. Thankfully, he hadn’t let them wander far enough to make standing up embarrassing (like last week) and he hurried to his locker. He nearly knocked over his best friend, who had been casually leaning against the bank of lockers.

“Where’s the fire?” Niall asked with a toothy grin.

Harry shoved his books into his locker without looking at Niall. “Mr Tomlinson asked me to stay after school. I don’t want to be late.”

Niall waggled his eyebrows. “Ohh, I bet he did. Maybe he finally noticed how hard you’ve been panting after him.”

“I have not!” Harry hissed, his face growing hot. Surely he wasn’t that obvious with his mad lusting after his teacher?

“Harry, it’s like the worst kept secret in the history of ever. Your heart eyes can be seen from space and you’re practically gagging for his cock every time you leave his class, mate.”

Harry leaned his head against his locker and closed his eyes. Maybe the cool metal would swallow him up and he wouldn’t have to die of embarrassment. Just the thought of Mr. Tomlinson knowing just how badly Harry wanted him made him hot all over.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. He looks at you too, sometimes. Like when he thinks no one’s looking.”

Harry jerked his head up. “No way, you’re just taking the piss.” Too many of Harry’s late night wanks had started with that very idea, with Mr. Tomlinson looking at him like he wanted to devour him. Not that it would ever happen; Harry was a gawky, awkward teenage boy with too-long limbs and two left feet. There was no way that beautiful, fit Mr. Tomlinson would even glance in his direction. “Stop being a twat.”

Niall just shrugged and pushed off the bank of lockers. “Better hurry, don’t want to be late.”

Harry flipped him off and headed off down the hallway to Mr. Tomlinson’s classroom. His pulse kicked up again and angry butterflies stirred low in his belly. His cheeks still felt like they were on fire and he prayed that he could calm down enough to make himself less obvious.

The classroom was thankfully empty, save for Mr. Tomlinson, who was hunched over his desk. His glasses were perched on his nose and his tie was loosened, as was the first two buttons on his shirt. He looked soft and relaxed which gave Harry the embarrassing urge to crawl into his lap for a cuddle. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was even there.

While Harry could stand there and watch him all day, he decided he wasn’t going to be creepy. He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. “Mr. Tomlinson? You wanted to see me?”

Mr. Tomlinson glanced up and blinked at him a moment before a blinding smile took over his features. “Harry! Sorry, was just reading over my notes for lecture tomorrow. Come sit down and shut the door behind you.” He ran a hand through his hair, which had fallen from its usual quiff. His sleeves were rolled up and Harry noticed the ink on his wrists that he suddenly wanted to trace with his tongue.

 _Get a grip, Styles,_ he scolded himself as he shut the door with a _click._ Unsure of where to go, he sat down on the top of the desk directly in front of Mr. Tomlinson. Up close he could see just how delightfully disheveled his teacher looked and Harry had to fight down a whimper. He wasn’t going to survive this meeting.

“How was your day?” Mr. Tomlinson asked, still smiling at him.

It flustered Harry so much that instead of answering the question, he blurted out, “Am I in trouble?”

Mr. Tomlinson laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. The sound settled low in Harry’s gut and he fought down the urge to squirm.  “Cutting to the chase, I see. No, you aren’t in trouble. I just wanted to express some concerns I had about you and your coursework as of late.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he frantically wracked his brain. Had he failed anything lately? Did he forget an assignment? Nothing immediately came to mind. “What do you mean?” he asked helplessly.

“You just seem very distracted when you’re in my class, like your mind is somewhere else. It hasn’t become an issue, but I don’t want it to. You’re very bright and I would hate to see you fall behind. Is there something going on?”

“Erm, I guess I’ve been a bit spacey. I’m sorry,” Harry replied, biting his lip. Niall hadn’t been kidding after all, which made his stomach turn. How could he tell Mr. Tomlinson that _he_ was the source of Harry’s distraction?  It was incredibly difficult to focus on Mr. Tomlinson and his literary themes when all Harry could think about was sucking his cock.

 “Whatever it is, we can talk about it. That’s what I called you here for,” Mr. Tomlinson said softly, resting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry stared very intently at Mr. Tomlinson’s tie, almost the same shade as his eyes and covered in little dark blue anchors. He didn’t trust himself to speak. He had to concentrate on not moaning at the heat of Mr. Tomlinson’s hand bleeding through his shirt. “Uh… I guess there’s just… someone in class I fancy…” he muttered, glancing up.

He might have imagined it, but Harry swore he could see a frown flit across Mr. Tomlinson’s face. It was only there a moment before it was gone. “That would probably do it. Just try not to let it get the better of you, yes?”

“Too late for that,” Harry muttered under his breath. He heard a sharp intake of breath and realized that Mr. Tomlinson must have heard him. He pinched his thigh and tried to get control of himself before he said something he would really regret. “I mean-“

Mr. Tomlinson waved him off. He took off his glasses and started chewing on the stem. “Who is it?”

Harry swallowed, but he didn’t miss the way that Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes followed the motion. Another flush crept over his face. Maybe is obviousness wasn’t the only thing Niall had been right about. Harry’s mind raced with the possibility. There was so much that could go wrong, but the way Mr. Tomlinson’s tongue was tracing the end of his glasses made all that fly out of his head. Maybe that’s why he blurted out, “You,” before he could stop himself.

The silence in the room was deafening, save for the frantic pounding of Harry’s heart in his chest. What had he done? “Oh, God, I’m sorry, I’m…” he stammered out. He needed to get out of there before he embarrassed himself any more.

He was almost to the door when Mr. Tomlinson’s voice rang out. “Harry, come back. The tone brooked no argument and Harry found himself walking back towards the desk. “Sit.”

Harry slumped back down in his seat, unable to look at Mr. Tomlinson. “Sorry… I know that’s weird.”

“Not the first time,” Mr. Tomlinson said, setting his glasses down on his desk. “However, it means a little more coming from you.”

Harry’s head jerked up so hard he felt his neck pop. “What?” The predatory look on Mr. Tomlinson’s face made him shiver as heat curled in his gut. “Mr. Tomlinson-“

“Louis, please,” Mr. Tom-no, _Louis_ interrupted him. “You don’t think I see the way your eyes follow me in class? When you bite those plush lips of yours, I don’t know exactly what you’re thinking about?”

A whimper escaped before Harry could stop it, but Louis smiled, flashing his teeth.

“Tell me, Harry… what _do_ you think about?”

The tone of his voice made Harry shudder again. He reached between his legs to palm at his dick, already half-hard in his trousers. Too many of his late-night fantasies had started like this for him not to be. “S-sucking your cock… you b-bending me over your desk,” Harry let out with a squeak.

The squeak of his chair was the only indicator that Louis had gotten up until Harry felt hot breath against his ear. “Hands where I can see them, please.” It wasn’t a request.

“Yes sir,” Harry replied, slapping his palms down on the desk. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and he let out a shuddery breath.

“Good boy,” Louis rasped, cupping Harry’s jaw. “Such a good boy for me.”

Harry bit back a groan and took another deep breath to calm himself. _That_ was unexpected, but Harry could work with that. Anything to have Louis keep touching him and giving him praise.

“You know, anyone could walk in right now, could see how you’re flushed and gagging for it. The things I’ve thought about doing to you, Harry.” Louis’s hand moved up and Harry found his mouth full. Two of Louis’s gorgeous fingers were sliding between his lips, which made Harry’s eyes roll back in his head. He wrapped his tongue around the digits, earning him a pleased groan from Louis.

“Your fucking mouth… bet it would look so pretty after it’s been around my cock…” Louis remarked, like he was making an observation about the weather. Rain was wet, the sky was blue, and Harry would look good sucking his cock. Harry sucked harder on his fingers, hoping to give Louis more ideas about _just_ how good his mouth could be.

He must have been lost in the feeling, because he soon found himself twisted around, his mouth empty and Louis on his knees in front of him. “Tell me you want this,” Louis asked, suddenly very serious.

Harry bit his lip. There were so many possible risks, each one worse than the last. He wasn’t naïve enough to think that this wasn’t wrong, or that he was special enough for it to not matter. Still, Harry never said he wasn’t selfish. He grabbed Louis’s tie and pulled him close enough to feel Louis’s hot breath against his mouth, just as labored as his own. “I want this. And I want you.”

Louis nodded. His expression was shuttered and closed-off, making Harry nervous. He began to wonder if Louis was having doubts, until he spoke. “You can’t tell anyone about this, Harry.”

“I know that. It doesn’t change the fact that I want it. I know the routine.”

“You’ve done this before?” Louis asked, his voice hard. The expression from earlier was back and Harry realized that it was jealousy. That thought sent another shock of heat through him.

Harry shook his head and licked his lips, the tip of his tongue flicking out against Louis’s bottom lip. “Have you?”

Louis’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, I-“

He didn’t give Louis a chance to finish, not caring what else he had to say as Harry pressed their mouths together. Louis got with the program pretty quickly, the kiss turning hot and messy. Louis’s lips were soft and wet, and Harry moaned into the kiss. None of his fantasies could compare to this; even if nothing else came from this, the feel of Louis’s mouth moving against his would be burned into his memory.

Before long, Louis took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue between Harry’s lips and drawing a soft noise from him. The grip he had on Louis’s tie loosened a bit, but Harry was too distracted by the slick heat of Louis’s mouth that he didn’t notice until the need for air forced Louis back. He chased his mouth, but Louis slid his thumb against his plush bottom lip to stop him. Harry immediately wrapped his tongue around it and sucked it into his mouth.

“Damn it, Harry…” Louis groaned.

Harry didn’t speak, content to suck on the digit until Louis got the message. He wanted to push, wanted to see how far he could get Louis to go. He could hear Louis murmuring more praise and Harry felt his face flush with pride.

Louis pulled his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop. “Stand up and put your hands on the desk.”

Harry scrambled to do as he said, his heart kicking up again. He tried to look over his shoulder, but the weight of Louis against his back stopped him. “How much do you trust me?” Louis whispered, his breath warm across the shell of his ear. It made him squirm.

Harry didn’t even have to think about it. “I trust you.” His voice was wrecked already and he felt the smile curve on Louis’s face against his neck.

“Are you a virgin?” Louis continued. His warm hands slid up under Harry’s tee shirt, making it hard to think.

“No,” he answered honestly, hissing at the sudden bite of Louis’s short nails against his skin. His cock throbbed in his jeans at the small burst of pain and he pushed back against Louis.

Louis hummed in his ear and rolled his hips in response. Harry could feel the hot press of him against his ass and it made him hot all over. Maybe, just maybe, Louis would fuck him. The thought made him moan and push back again, but Louis was gone. Harry whimpered at the loss. “Patience,” Louis cooed.

Harry could hear the sound of fabric rustling and he squirmed. Just as he turned to investigate, something soft brushed against his face. It was the tie Louis had been wearing. “Oh,” he breathed out and he nodded to Louis. He closed his eyes and he felt Louis slip it over his eyes before knotting it in the back. He moaned again at the realization that he was completely at Louis’s mercy now.

“Face forward,” Louis said from somewhere behind him. Harry could hear more rustling, louder now that he couldn’t see. He did as Louis instructed and waited, nails scratching against the wood. Harry began to tremble, wondering if Louis had changed his mind and left him here.

Louis’s warm hand skated up his back, drawing a gasp out of him. He didn’t speak, but Harry understood.

He nodded slightly and relief washed over him. He needed to stop panicking; he’d meant it when he said that he trusted Louis. Harry let himself relax underneath the touch of Louis’s hands.

His t-shirt was pulled up and over his head to pool at his wrists. Harry shivered at the sudden shock of cool air against his skin as clever fingers moved to undo his flies. His trousers dropped, leaving him completely exposed. Harry bit his lip and felt his cock twitch, bobbing against his belly.

“Do you like that? Standing naked and hard for me?”

Louis’s voice slithered down his spine and Harry nodded eagerly. He felt the brush of Louis’s fingers trace down the curve of his back, down, down until he cupped one of his arsecheeks in his warm hand. “So pretty, baby.”

His face flamed at the praise and he did his best not to squirm back into the touch. Harry wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak, biting his lip to stay quiet.

Louis continued to murmur to him as he pressed against him, bare skin to bare skin, before Louis used his knee to nudge Harry’s legs further apart. The warmth was gone after a moment, but the feeling of being spread open was enough to distract him. His breath hitched when something slick and warm pressed against his hole. Oh god, was-

Harry let out a filthy moan at the feeling of what could only be Louis’s tongue circling his rim before dipping inside of him, drowning out the wet sounds filling the space between them. His head dropped do the desk and he pushed his arse out further. Louis spread him wider and another moan tumbled out of him when Louis forced his tongue in deeper, wriggling around inside of him. Harry clawed at the desk and fought not to fuck back against the feeling.

As quick as it came, the wet feeling was gone and replaced with something more solid. Harry groaned at the intrusion. He knew what this was, having fingered himself enough at home thinking about exactly this. His mind was a little blown that Louis was actually fingering him open and he couldn’t even see it. It was driving him crazy, but at the same time, it was like he could feel every ridge and bump as Louis’s finger moved inside of him. He was slicker now, and Harry flushed harder at the thought that Louis had lube in his desk. The burn of the stretch lit him up from the inside and he wanted more.

“Like that, baby? Me fucking you with my fingers and opening you up for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry choked out. Louis’s finger nudged just right inside him, which was why it probably took him longer than necessary to realize that the movement had stopped. He froze when what he said came back to him. _Shit, shit, shit!_

The heavy weight of Louis against him made him gasp and the feeling of two fingers sliding inside of him made Harry’s head swim.

“Say it again,” Louis demanded, his voice a low growl against Harry’s ear.

Harry swallowed. His cock throbbed and he was probably leaking precome against the desk. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so turned on. “Daddy.” His breath was punched out of him and the feeling of Louis’s fingers flexing inside of him, as well as the insistent press of Louis’s hard cock against his hip. The knowledge that he’d done that, that Louis was hard because of _him_ , was heady.

“Want Daddy’s cock inside of you?” Louis asked, hooking his fingers up just right to skate across his prostate. Harry’s hips jolted, earning himself a pinch on the hip.

“Please, please, wanna please you, Daddy,” Harry gasped out. He was drooling on the desk beneath him, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the delicious pressure of Louis thrusting in and out of him.

A hot, wet line dragged up his ear and Harry shuddered when Louis’s breath fanned across it. “You are, baby. You’re doing so well.”

The fingers slid out, leaving Harry empty and clenching on nothing. He tried not to whine, but he really wanted Louis to get going. He could hear crinkling and then more slick sounds and it made him squirm. He could almost picture it in his head; Louis sliding his hand down his cock and getting himself ready to fuck Harry senseless.

Harry felt his hips being pulled towards the desk, and he let out a noise of confusion when his knees bumped against the wood.

“Up,” Louis commanded. “Up on the desk. I want you in my lap.”

He awkwardly stepped out of his trousers and quickly toed off his shoes and socks, feeling Louis’s gaze heavy against his skin as he struggled not to fall over. With a little help, Harry managed to hoist himself up onto the surface of the desk. Throwing his leg over, he straddled Louis and settled into crook  of Louis’s thick thighs.  He moaned at the way Louis’s cock curved up against the crack of his arse, hot even through the layer of latex. He slid up to feel Louis rub against him, earning him a groan and a swat on the arse.

“Be good. Now, didn’t you say you wanted my cock?” Louis helped tilt his hips, just enough so that Harry felt the head of his cock right against his rim. It was an awful tease and Harry loved it. “You didn’t answer me, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy, I want your cock. Please, please,” Harry begged, feeling trickles of sweat sliding down his face. He started to shift his hips, a slow grind against Louis until a hand moved to stop him.

“There’s my good boy. Doing so well,” Louis murmured into his ear, followed by a kiss pressed against his heated cheek.

Harry turned his head, seeking out Louis’s mouth and hoping he would find it. Thankfully, Louis must have understood because warm lips engulfed his own. This kiss was slower, deeper, than their last one, like Louis was trying to reassure him through the press of their mouths. It quickly turned heated and combined with the press of Louis’s cock _right there,_ it left Harry a little breathless. He pushed down against Louis until the head popped inside his rim.

They broke apart, Louis moaning into his mouth. Harry was fighting not to slam down, to feel Louis filling him completely. It burned, just this side of pain, but the way Louis’s hands were clenching at his hips spurred him on. With slow, little bounces he eased himself down on Louis’s cock until his arse was snug against his thighs. He hissed through his teeth at the stretch, taking a moment to breathe and to stop his legs from shaking. He was so full and it felt _amazing._

“You feel so good, baby, stretched around my cock like this,” Louis praised, petting at his hip.

Harry leaned close for another kiss, hoping he didn’t look too much like an idiot as he sought out Louis’s mouth again. He found it and he opened up when Louis’s tongue brushed against the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. Harry raised his hips and dropped down, breaking the kiss this time with his gasp. He rasped Louis’s shoulders and dug his nails in at how it felt. He began to move, slowly at first, until he found a good rhythm that had them panting into each other’s mouths. The filthy smacking sounds of flesh against flesh began to fill the air around them, making Harry flush again. Louis’s hands spread him apart and Harry yelped at the fingertip tracing his rim, where Louis was splitting him open. He fell forward against Louis’s chest, grinding his hips down as Louis thrust up into him.  Every so often Louis’s cock would hit him just right, just enough to tease and send sparks shooting up his spine. Harry couldn’t help the cascade of whimpers and sounds as he struggled to hold on.

His orgasm began to build, heat swirling in the pit of his stomach with each shove of Louis’s cock inside him. His own was sandwiched between them, leaving a sticky trail of precome and sliding wetly across their sin. He was so hard it was beginning to ache. He tried to sneak a hand between them, just to give himself a little friction, but Louis batted it away. “Daddy, so close, going to come…”

Louis stilled his hips and made Harry cry out. “Not until I say so, baby. No touching that lovely cock. Don’t you want to be a good boy for Daddy?” he asked, twisting his hips. It was just enough to make Harry whimper and bite his lip, hard enough that it was probably going to bruise. At Harry’s nod, Louis began to thrust back up at a leisurely pace, but he kept Harry’s hips still.

Harry clawed at his shoulders as each thrust punched another breath out of him. He couldn’t thrust or grind back against Louis and it was driving him mad. The slow, easy drag of Louis’s cock felt incredible and he wanted more. He thought about begging again, but the need to please Louis overrode the urge.

Just as Harry felt like he was going to explode, Louis stopped and pulled Harry up, his cock sliding out with a wet sound. That was not at all what Harry wanted as he tried to grind back down, to get Louis’s cock back inside him, but another sharp slap against his arse made him stop.

“Enough, now, let’s get you back on the floor.”

The sternness of his voice made Harry scramble to do as he said, backing up off the desk until both feet were firmly on the floor, hissing at the sudden cold against his bare skin. Once steady, he didn’t wait for Louis to say anything before he dropped to his knees with a solid sound. He could only guess what Louis wanted now, the thought making him hot all over again.

“Look at you, so eager,” Louis breathed out, closer now. Harry could feel his hand card through his curls before settling against the back of his head, pulling him forward and stilling his head so he couldn’t move.

It made him moan, that possessive little gesture that made his cock jump. He couldn’t move his head, once again at the complete mercy of whatever Louis wanted to do to him. Being this close, he could hear the wet slap of Louis stroking his cock, right before the wet head bumped his cheek and left a sticky smear. Heat coiled tight in his belly and all he wanted was to feel Louis cover him, mark him with his come. “Please, come on my face, want to feel it…” Harry pleaded, unashamed.

Louis let out a groan above him. “I think you’ve earned it. Open that pretty mouth for me,” he ordered.

Harry obediently opened his mouth, reveling in the sounds of Louis stroking himself faster, his breath getting quicker and louder as he touched himself. Part of Harry wanted to help, wanted to be the one to tip Louis over, or to suck him down until he was right there, but he kept his hands clasped in his lap. A choked out noise echoed from above him and the first hot streak of come hit him across his top lip. The second and third were smeared across his cheek and Harry could feel the way that the head of Louis’s cock pulsed right against his skin. He shivered and licked across his lip, letting out a moan at the bitter taste of Louis against his tongue. He _needed_ to get a hand on his cock or he was going to die.

The hand on the back of his head twisted in his curls and the tie loosened. Harry winced against the sudden shock of light flooding his eyes and fought not to cover his eyes. When he adjusted, he glanced up to see Louis staring at him, mouth hanging open like he couldn’t believe what he’d just done. His eyes were dark and his face was flushed and sweaty. He looked just as fucked-out as Harry felt.

For the first time, Harry was able to drink in the sight of Louis naked. Miles of tanned, toned skin that Harry wanted to worship with his mouth and leave marks that only he would see. His eyes trailed down to where Louis was still absently stroking his spent cock between his legs. It made Harry want to get his mouth around him again, feel him get hard against his tongue and then thrust down his throat.

Harry’s cock flexed at the sight and he wrapped a hand around himself, the flesh hot and sensitive from being hard for so long. It felt amazing, _finally_ being touched, but he waited for Louis to bat his hand away.

Not this time. Instead, Louis got his knees and began to press soft little kisses to his mouth and face. “You did so well, such a good boy,” Louis slurred between kisses, uncaring of the mess still painted across Harry’s face. “Want to see you come, Harry, come for me…”

Harry stroked his cock, palming the head and smoothing the precome down for a better slide. He snapped his wrist quicker and harder. The feel of Louis’s mouth on him, smearing his come across his face, was enough to throw him over the edge. Harry’s entire body shook with the force of his orgasm as he spilled out over his fist with a sigh. Tiny tremors raced up his spine as he rocked his fist to a stop and let go. He felt a bit floaty, but warmth suffused every inch of him.

He expected to get up and grab one of the tissues in the box on Louis’s desk, once he could will his legs to work again. What he didn’t expect was for Louis to grab his hand and slowly start to suck his fingers into his mouth, one by one, wriggling his tongue between the digits until his hand was mostly clean. Harry’s cock gave a valiant twitch at that and his breath whooshed out of him. “Jesus,” was all he could say.

Louis laughed, kissing him one more time on the nose before standing up. Harry watched as he stood and stretched, his muscles working underneath his skin. He briefly mourned the fact that he hadn’t got to see them move while Louis was fucking him, even though he’d enjoyed the sensation of being blindfolded.

Tissues were being waved in his face, startling Harry out of his thoughts. “Here, might want to clean your face a little,” Louis offered with a cheeky wink.

A knot began to form in the pit of his stomach as he cleaned his face the best he could.  Harry watched as Louis gathered his clothes and started getting dressed, pulling on his clothes like they hadn’t just had incredibly dirty sex right here in his classroom. Was that it? Did he just get dressed and walk out like nothing happened? That thought made him a little queasy, but he focused instead on righting himself. He quietly got dressed, wincing a little at the soreness of his bum when he pulled his pants on. Well, at least he had something. He tossed the dirty tissues in the small can by the desk, noticing the tie still on the floor. It was completely ruined; he hoped that Louis hadn’t been overly fond of it. He picked it up and stood there, feeling a little silly and unsure of what to do. “So-“

“Do you have a ride home?” Louis interrupted, grabbing his messenger bag from beneath the desk. He had his glasses on and he smiled when he noticed the tie in Harry’s hand.

Harry shook his head and glanced down, clutching the tie tightly. “No, I usually ride home with my friend, Niall, the blonde kid I sit with. I figured I would walk home since…you know…” He winced at horrible stupid that sounded. _What a way to plan ahead,_ he berated himself. If he could kick his own arse, he would.

Warmth brushed the bottom of his chin and his head was tilted up so that he met Louis’s gaze. His eyes were soft behind his glasses and Harry’s stomach fluttered. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” He leaned close and kissed him again, just a chaste press of their mouths together. When he pulled back, he curled Harry’s fist around the tie with a smile. The gesture was sweet and Harry hoped that he was reading it right.

They walked out of the building with a somewhat comfortable silence between them, even though Harry’s head was still spinning a little. He didn’t even know how to begin to ask Louis what this meant, whether or not he should get his hopes up. His thoughts continued to swirl as he climbed into the passenger seat of Louis’s little blue car. Did he come out and ask? Should he say something, like _thank you_ or _can we do this again_ or _when can I suck your cock because I need it like air?_

But then, before he could spiral too far down, Louis tugged his hand and tangled their fingers together over the console once they cleared the car park. That simple gesture was enough to loosen the tension in his shoulders and break up the cold steel in the bottom of his stomach. Harry squeezed Louis’s fingers back and settled into the seat, feeling a little bit lighter.

Niall was going to be positively insufferable.

-END-


End file.
